listofmajorzoosintheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Denver Zoo
'Overview' The Denver Zoo is an 80-acre (32 ha) facility located in City Park of Denver, Colorado, USA. Founded in 1896, it is owned by the City and County of Denver and funded in part by the Scientific and Cultural Facilities District (SCFD). It was the most popular paid attraction in the Denver metropolitan area in 2005. The Denver zoo was started with the donation of an orphaned American black bear. With the construction of Bear Mountain, it became the first zoo in the United States to use naturalistic zoo enclosures rather than cages with bars. It expanded on this concept with Primate Panorama with its huge mesh tents and open areas for apes and monkeys, and Predator Ridge, which has three separate areas through which animals are rotated so that their overlapping scents provide environmental enrichment. The latest Asian Tropics exhibit (now under construction) will be divided into five areas for rotating the various species 'Animals and Exhibits' 'Bear Mountain' This historic exhibit, originally opened in 1918, is one of the first natural-style zoo exhibits in North America, and the first to use simulated concrete rocks. It was placed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1986 and underwent a $250,000 restoration. It is home to Grizzly Bears, Asiatic Black Bears, and Coati. 'Primates' Primates are generally housed in the North West section of the zoo, in and surrounding Primate Panorama. *'Primate Panorama' spreads over 7 acres (2.8 ha) and primarily houses apes and other larger primates. Tree-dwelling apes and monkeys live in open-air wire mesh tents that soar four stories high and cover more than an acre of ground. Inside these tents, the primates can play and climb on twisting vines. Gorillas roam freely, climbing ropes and taking afternoon hammock naps in one of the largest Gorilla habitats in the world. Orangutans have their own outdoor habitat where they can climb trees and swing in hammocks. *'Jewels of the Emerald Forest' pavilion features a meandering trail through diorama replicas showing four primate environments: Malagasy, South American forest floor and forest canopy, and primates of the night. *'Monkey Island' was built in 1937 with funds from the Works Progress Administration. It was rehabilitated in 1950. It is surrounded by a moat that also houses some aquatic birds (including Pelicans) in the summer. The moat is drained in the winter and the monkeys are housed in Monkey House. *'Monkey house', facing Monkey Island, was the original primate exhibit in the zoo and currently still houses several species of monkeys, including those that are released on Monkey Island in the summer. 'Cats' *'Predator Ridge' is a large exhibit representing the African savanna. It has the ability to rotate different African predators (lions, hyenas, and African wild dogs), whose overlapping scents provide environmental enrichment for the animals. *'Feline House' was created in 1964 and comprises two buildings with three large outdoor exhibits and 6 smaller outdoor exhibits connected to the indoor rooms. Cats can retreat inside in inclement weather but be outside part of the time as well. The larger outdoor exhibits are currently inhabited by Striped Hyenas, Maned Wolves, and Tigers. Other species on exhibit here include Snow Leopards (with three cubs born in 2008), Dwarf Mongoose, Amur Leopards, Servals, Meerkats, and Jaguars. *Cheetahs have their own large enclosure across from Pachyderm Habitat. 'Pachyderm habitat' To be replaced by the new Asian Tropics exhibit in 2012, the pachyderm habitat was created in 1959, and houses Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Malayan Tapir. 'Hoofed mammals' Hoofed mammals are generally housed in the center of the zoo, though Sheep Mountain is in the North East corner. Hoofed mammals at the Denver zoo (counter-clockwise from the entrance) include Grevy's Zebra, Reticulated Giraffes, Bactrian and Dromedary Camels, Bison, Mishmi Takin, Okapi, many species of Antelope and Deer, Dall Sheep, Bighorn Sheep, and Cape Buffalo. *'Giraffe House' was created in 1966 and, along with the outdoor Giraffe run, houses the zoo's Giraffe herd. *'Mountain Sheep habitat' was opened in 1979. It contains two natural style "mountains" housing Dall Sheep and Bighorn Sheep. 'Birds' Nearly 200 bird species, many rare and endangered, are exhibited in Denver Zoo's bird facilities, all of which are located next to or in Primate Panorama. *'Bird World', opened in 1975, features open aviaries in which guests can mingle with exotic birds (and Two-toed Sloths). Each area features naturalistic habitats and replicated tropic and aquatic ecosystems, with three major exhibits built without barriers so the birds can fly freely among Zoo visitors. The "bug toss" at 2:00 pm each day, where guests can help feed the birds, is a popular event with children of all ages. At the Bird World kitchen viewing window, visitors can see first hand what the birds eat. There are five outdoor exhibits directly attached to the exterior of Bird World which are home to African Penguins, Sea Eagle, Vulture, Egyptian Vulture, Eurasian Eagle Owls, and a Double-wattled Cassowary. *The original aviary currently houses the Bald Eagle and Andean Condor, and is the winter quarters for Flamingos and Scarlet Ibis. *'Lorikeet Adventures', the Nurture Trail, and the Bird Propagation Center opened in 2006 between Bird World and the Primate Panorama. Lorikeet Adventure is a large open air "tent" where visitors can mingle with and feed Lories and Lorikeets. The Nurture Trail is a short trail between two large fenced areas: one for Red-crowned Cranes and one for Secretary birds. The trail then goes past two smaller outdoor enclosures attached to the Bird Propagation Center, which provides the Denver Zoo with facilities for breeding and raising all types of birds. *'The Forest Aviary' in Primate Panorama is a 7,500-square-foot (700 m2) area richly landscaped and enclosed in a nearly invisible wire mesh. Visitors can walk around inside with the birds, which include a Black Swan, Black-necked swan, Scarlet Ibis (housed with the Flamingos in the winter), Mandarin Ducks, NeNe (or Hawaiian Goose), and Crested Oropendola. *Along with these birds, Peacocks and Peahens roam the zoo, the parking lot, and the park outside. 'Northern Shores' *Northern shores was opened in 1987 and features Polar Bears, River Otters, California Sea Lions, and Harbor Seals. It was home to the famous polar bear cubs Klondike and Snow. Underwater viewing windows are provided in the Polar Bear and Sea Lion habitats. 'Wolf Pack Woods' *Wolf Pack Woods is a large open "forest" that is home to a pack of Northern Gray Wolves. 'Tropical Discovery' *Tropical Discovery was opened in 1993. This building contains numerous aquaria and various tropical mammals, amphibians, and reptiles, including Komodo dragons. 'Asian Tropics' *'''Asian Tropics '''is a $50 million 10-acre (4.0 ha) exhibit currently under construction. It will house Asian elephants and other animals such as the Indian Rhinoceros, Malayan Tapirs, Muntjacs, and Black Leopards, which will rotate among different habitats in the same style as Predator Ridge. It will also have an indoor facility for smaller species, and will provide critically needed breeding facilities for the Indian Rhino and Asian Elephant in North America. *The exhibit will be powered with a biomass gasification system, which will convert the zoo’s diverse waste stream of animal waste and human trash into a usable combustible gas. The gasifier will reduce the zoo's landfill contributions by more than 90 percent, and reducing energy and waste hauling costs by $150,000 a year. *Bids for the General Contractor were sent out in mid-2009. Groundbreaking was on 2 December 2009, and the construction is expected to take about 2 years.